


Halloween Hangover

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase





	Halloween Hangover

“ _ No _ , Tony,” you said for what felt like the millionth time that hour. You were sitting on the couch, trying to read, but Tony kept trying to take your book. You threw your legs up on the couch, firmly holding the book in front of your face.

“ _ Aw c’mon! _ It’ll be fun!”

“That’s what you say every time, Tony,” you said, lower your book to look him in the eye, “I don’t do parties. I don’t like the noise, I don’t like being surrounded by people I don’t know, and I don’t like the fact that I can’t leave whenever I want.” 

It was Halloween, so naturally Tony was throwing a party. It didn’t take much for Tony to throw a party, that was the kind of person he was, not that you resented him for it. Tony was a social person, you weren’t. Maybe it wasn’t that simple. You weren’t  _ asocial _ , you were just selectively social. Tony wasn’t all social, he never  _ really _ let people in. Either way, Tony enjoyed parties, you did not. So, as much as you loved Halloween, you weren’t looking forward to Tony’s party.

“This time’ll be different! Everyone is coming in costume, and I mean  _ real  _ costumes. And I kept the guest list to a minimum, I promise.” He was kneeling in front of the couch, his face so close to yours you could feel his breath, pouty face in full affect. Tony wasn’t unaware of your dislike of parties. He understood actually, despite the difference in your personalities. Tony made as many adjustments as he could to make  _ everyone _ comfortable around the tower and compound. He made meals frequently, and tried to get everyone involved. He had a habit of handing out those  _ nasty _ protein shakes that he made for himself, and you’d gulp it down because you knew he was trying to keep everyone healthy. But for you in particular, Tony would make even more adjustments. He even changed the add-ins for those protein shakes so you wouldn’t look so disgusted when he brought them out. 

He wanted so badly for you to have fun at one of his parties, he didn’t know how to handle you not liking them. Especially since he’d had the equivalent of a high school crush on you ever since you walked through the door of the Tower. You were quiet and shy for the first few weeks, but it only took one mission for you to show your true colors. You had a diamond backbone and a heart of sweet marshmallow fluff. He knew you cared as much for everyone as he did, just like he knew that you were the one that snuck into his lab, and left him snacks and meals when he was too engrossed in a project to remember to eat. Once he realized that was you, the crush developed into full blown love. He loved you. Loved your laugh, your smile, he even loved how you’d play pranks on him.

You could feel yourself giving in. Even if Tony hadn’t given you a good reason, just looking at his sweet puppy-dog expression would have been enough to change your mind. Where Tony was concerned, you were a push over. Well, maybe not entirely. You had absolutely no problem telling him “no” when what he was suggesting or asking for was really a bad idea. But when it was just a party… you knew that he would rather have you there, not that he  _ needed _ you to be there. He was Tony Stark, he had people around him all the time. He could have any woman he wanted (assuming he hadn’t pissed her off before), his enjoyment certainly didn’t revolve around you. However, if he’d made an attempt to make a party you’d like, it would be rude to not even try to attend. 

“Alright, alright,” you said, setting your book down on your stomach so you could push Tony, and his aggravatingly effective sad face away from you and sit up, “but I get to pick my own costume. No team costumes.”

Tony  _ had _ in fact planned a team costume, but that was a small price to pay to have you willingly attend the party.

“Yes!” he called, his face almost childlike in his happiness. You smiled in response, shaking your head lightly. “You won’t be sorry, you’ll see!”

…

You were, in fact, sorry. Not even 8 hours after the party, you were awake, in the bathroom, holding the toilet bowl, and very,  _ very _ sorry. 

It hadn’t seemed like a bad idea in the beginning. You’d walked out to the open lounge area that Tony had set up for the party, and hadn’t been immediately swarmed with people. You’d been able to pick a costume you weren’t uncomfortable in; a Wednesday Addams look, 

and you were able to walk over to your teammates right away, so you weren’t alone. You felt okay, even when Tony came over and practically dragged you out into the larger group of people. You kept a glass of punch in your hands at all times, and as the night went on, you could feel the buzz wearing your anxiety down. You weren’t a big drinker, but at times like these, a little booze was helpful. 

Of course, that booze that had been helpful, was hurting later.

You groaned as you dry heaved again. You’d stopped actually throwing up a while ago, but your stomach wouldn’t settle. At this point, you were fairly certain that Thor had spiked the punch you’d been drinking with their Agardian liquor. You weren’t usually such a lightweight.  _ Fuck _ , you could barely even remember what happened later into the night.

You knew that the most of the party goers had left a little after midnight, leaving just the team, in various stages of inebriation. Games had ensued; pool, flip cup, quarters and finally “Never Have I Ever”. You usually killed at that game, but you couldn’t remember anything after agreeing to play. 

A knock sounded at your door, but you couldn’t possibly get up to answer it. You moaned loudly and it must have sounded at least a little bit like “come in”, because Wanda’s face soon appeared in your bathroom doorway.

“Ooh, not feeling too well, huh?”

“What was your first clue there, Wan?” you grumbled, turning to face her a little bit, grimacing.

She laughed lightly and held up a bag. “Sorry, I come bearing gifts.”

She opened the bag and produced a bottle of Gatorade, a package of Ritz crackers and a bottle of Ibuprofen. 

“I think I love you,” you said as you took the items from her.

“Well, I hope Tony doesn’t hear you say that,” she laughed.

“Huh? Why would Tony care?”

Wanda’s eyes widened before she spoke.”Do you- do you not remember what you said last night?”

“I don’t remember a  _ lot _ of things about last night. Why? What did I do?” A kick of adrenaline shot through your veins, clearing a good amount of the hangover fog out of your mind.

“It may be easier if I show you,” Wanda said, holding out her hands to the sides of your head, but pausing before actually touching you. “Do you think your stomach will be able to handle this?”

“Only one way to find out,” you said, anxiety climbing. Wanda had projected visions onto you before, and usually, you just felt a little groggy afterward, but this time? Fuck if you knew what would happen, but you needed to know what you’d done the night before.

Moments later, you were thrust into a slightly fuzzy version of the party. You saw yourself sitting on the sofa between Tony and Sam, clearly drunk, but no more so than most everyone else. You were playing “Never Have I Ever”, and as usual, you weren’t drinking much. You didn’t drink much in that game because before the Avengers, you didn’t  _ do _ much. Not to mention, a lot of the time the game was played  _ against _ certain people, Tony was an easy target, so were Natasha and Steve.

“Never have I ever been in love with someone, and not told them,” Sam said. He was honest to a fault as it turned out, and more ballsy than Steve. Everyone but Natasha, and Thor took a sip of their drinks. 

“Aw c’mon guys. What can be gained by  _ not  _ telling the person?” Sam whined.

“Sometimes it would cause trouble,” Steve said, looking away.

“Like what?”

“Well they could be a coworker or something.”

“OOOOOOOOooh, Steve! Is that a confession?” Sam’s eyes lit up as he leaned forward.

“That sure sounded a lot like a confession to me,” Bucky added. He and Sam may snark at each other, but they played off each other just as well. 

“Never have I ever been in love with anyone in this room,” Clint said with a smug grin on his face.

Honestly, your problem could have been avoided if you’d just thought to lie. But no. You drank. You weren’t the only one to drink of course. Natasha, Bucky and Tony all drank too. That made sense; Bucky and Nat had been a thing for years, but Tony?

“OOOOOOOOooh!” Sam said again.

“What are you, five?” you grumbled, your face as red as a beet.

“Oh no you don’t,” Natasha smirked, “fess up! Who was it?”

That was the only question you heard for the next five minutes, you continued to refuse to answer, doing anything to distract your teammates. Running didn’t work, you weren’t  _ nearly _ fast enough to outrun Bucky even when you weren’t drunk, though the view Wanda was showing you was pretty funny. You did find out that your dress, that was very cute, was very  _ not _ good for climbing around. Eventually, after actively fighting Natasha, and loosing (which you blamed on your dress and shoes), she had you pinned to the floor.

“Fess up!” she shouted as you continued to struggle. You were near tears when Tony cleared his throat. 

You hadn’t been able to see what he’d been doing, considering your attempts to flee, but Wanda had been able to. Through the vision she showed you Tony had been avoiding answering the same question by Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Thor who had all chosen not to chase you.

“You loved someone on the team?” Steve asked civilly.

Tony looked away, as if he weren’t going to answer, but mumbled, “Still do, cap.”

“Who?” Sam asked. Tony threw him a glare.

“Why not tell us, Stark? Perhaps we could help?” Thor asked. He was usually quite loud, but this time he had kept his voice low. Wanda had nodded in agreement.

“Because she’s not gonna- She deserves better. I’m a piping hot mess and she,” Tony turned to look as you tumbled out into the room again. He stood up and was halfway over to you before he realized what he’d done. Grimacing, he turned to see Sam and Thor with smug grins on their faces. Steve walked past him to you, but squeezed Tony’s shoulder as he passed. Wanda stayed in her seat on the couch.

“Okay Nat, let her up,” Steve said as he pulled Natasha away, “leave her be.” 

“But we gotta know Steve!” Clint and Bucky both whined. 

Tony took one look at your frightened face and walked over to you, pulling you to your feet and into his chest. 

Slowly, the group had moved back to sitting around the couches, in almost the same seats, except that you were pressed to Tony’s side instead of sitting next to him. 

You began resting your head on his shoulder, yawning occasionally as the team continued to talk. 

“You okay?” Tony asked as you almost nodded off.

“Mhm,” you hummed, your eyes closed.

“Hey! Don’t fall asleep yet!” Sam shouted, but you barely cracked an eye open.

“Mm sleepy. Leave me alone, birdbutt.” Chuckles sounded, but you didn’t hear them very well. You felt arms wrap around you, holding you close.

“Tony?” you asked. You knew he’d been the one next to you, but you weren’t sure how much time had passed.

“Yeah, honey?” You heart swelled at the nickname. You knew he may not mean it, but it made you feel warm and fuzzy.

“Love you,” you mumbled as you dropped off. Through Wanda’s vision, you could see everyone’s faces. Your mumble was more than loud enough for everyone sitting in the lounge to hear. There were a few shocked faces, but mostly, there were smiles. Tony looked around, saw everyone looking and hurriedly picked you up and carried you from the room. The vision started to waver, making Tony’s response garbled and unintelligible. And the vision ended.

You dry heaved into the toilet again. The feeling of the vision hadn’t made you ill, but rather what you had seen in the vision.  _ Jesus fuck! _ You’d told Tony you loved him!

“That’s it. **I’m changing my name** . I’m fucking moving to another country.  _ FUCK. _ ”

Wanda sat at your side, rubbing your back. She hadn’t heard Tony’s response, so she hadn’t been able to tell you what he’d said. Though she  _ could _ read his mind, she had promised that she would not do so unless given express permission. All she could do was offer comfort.

Eventually, you were able to take a shower and get yourself into your bed. Once she was sure you were settled, Wanda had left the room, and you were alone.

“I’m never drinking again,” you grumbled to yourself as a few tears slipped from your eyes. 

Another knock sounded at your door.

“I’m dead,” you said in answer, hoping the person would go away.

“Awfully vocal for a dead person.”  _ Shit.  _ That was Tony’s voice. You felt paralyzed. You couldn’t answer. “Hey, are you okay?” When you still didn’t answer, Tony said, “I’m gonna come in, okay?”

You curled up into a ball, facing away from the door, your eyes shut tight as embarrassment overwhelmed you.

“Aw, honey. Are you okay? Still sick?”

You managed to whimper out something similar to a negative, but clearly that wasn’t enough. Tony closed the door, and crossed to the other side of your bed so he could see your face. He crouched down to get a better look, and he saw the tears there.

“Hey, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” he softly brushed your hair back from your forehead. You opened your eyes though you could barely meet his gaze.

Sniffling you said, “I’m okay. Really. Just dying of embarrassment.”

“Personally, I don’t think you did anything that bad last night,” Tony said with a soft smile, brushing your hair back again. “Certainly nothing that deserves tears. Now, tell me. What’s got you so upset?”

“Do you remember what I said last night?” you asked, your voice wavering. Half hoping that Tony wouldn’t remember, the other half hoping that he hadn’t heard you.

“Well, you said plenty of things last night, honey.” He was still smiling, almost as if he was having fun. And he was. “But I’m gonna guess you meant when you told me you loved me?”

All the color drained from your face and the queasiness that had just recently passed, restarted in your stomach, but Tony wasn’t done speaking.

“Yeah, I remember that. Do you remember what  _ I  _ said?” You shook your head and Tony continued. “I remember what you said. The shock I felt, and how I couldn’t believe that you had said it. I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything so beautiful in my life.” Tony rubbed the pad of his thumb over your cheek. “I couldn’t believe that you loved me. That’s probably why you didn’t hear me respond, I could barely speak. Do you want to know what I said?” 

You looked into his eyes. You were afraid, but you  _ had _ to know, so you nodded.

Tony’s smile grew, and he brought his face closer to yours before whispering, “I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. 


End file.
